Just Another Mask
by Maorin
Summary: Kise Ryouta mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan yang mudah dimengerti tetapi sulit untuk dijawab 'Apa sebenarnya dibalik topeng yang kau pakai' [KisexOC]
1. Chapter 1

Jam hampir menunjukan pukul dua lewat tiga puluh menit di siang hari, guru pengganti yang mengajar mereka pada jam ini keluar lebih awal dari biasanya (Guru yang sebenarnya terkena demam tinggi dan tidak akan kembali sekitar dua hari lagi) Mereka masih memiliki dua puluh menit sebelum pelajaran berikutnya dimulai dan sebagian besar kelas mulai mengobrol dengan teman mereka atau dengan teman sebangku mereka.

Kise Ryouta melihat sekitar kelasnya dengan bosan, beberapa _fangirls_ di kelasnya melirik Kise dengan malu-malu dan Kise sangat beruntung karena tidak ada yang berani menyapa atau datang menghampirinya. Kise berehenti sejenak, memejamkan matanya dengan lelah lalu membuka matanya dan menoleh pada teman sebangku nya yang sudah duduk di sebelah Kise dari pertama kali masuk sekolah, kira-kira sudah satu bulan. Rambut hitam yang lurus hingga punggung, mata ungu dan kacamata dengan tangkai abu-abu, kulit yang tidak terlalu pucat dan tidak terlalu cokelat. Seorang gadis biasa, mungkin memiliki hidup yang biasa saja. Kebiasaan yang paling menonjol dari gadis disampingnya adalah manga yang selalu ada di tanggannya dan ia tampak asik dengan dunia manga yang ia baca.

Hidungnya selalu berada diantara lembaran manga yang ia baca, matanya tidak pernah lari dari manga yang terbuka di depannya, ekspresinya selalu susah untuk dipahami hanya datar seperti aspal. Ia selalu asik dengan dunia manga nya (Kecuali saat jam pelajaran, ia tidak membaca manga). Sejauh yang Kise tahu tentang gadis disebelahnya bahwa ia jarang sekali memiliki percakapan dengan orang-orang disekitar nya, mungkin hanya berbicara sedikit dengan orang-orang yang sesama pencinta manga, itu pun hanya sedikit dan tidak berarti.

Sejauh ini, mereka tidak pernah berbicara satu sama lain. Gadis itu hanya duduk di sebelah Kise, tanpa menoleh padanya, hidung selalu diantara lembaran manga yang ia buka (Tidak heran bahwa ia memkai kacamata) dan Kise hanya duduk dengan bosan. Mereka tidak menyapa satu sama lain. Tidak ada dinding yang membatasi mereka, hanya sebatas jarak yang hanya memisahkan mereka.

Hanya itu yang Kise tahu tentang gadis yang sebangku dengannya, gadis itu bahkan bukan salah satu dari penggemarnya, Kise yakin bahwa gadis itu tahu bahwa Kise adalah seorang model atau paling tidak, salah satu anggota dari Kiseki no Sedai jika gadis itu tahu tentang olahraga basket, tapi tetap saja gadis itu tidak pernah berbicara padanya bahkan Kise yakin gadis berambut hitam itu tidak pernah meliriknya, ia hanya duduk sambil membaca manga, tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya. Gadis disampingnya tampak seorang yang anti sosial, seorang yang pendiam, orang yang memiliki roman muka yang tidak pernah berubah mengingatkan Kise pada teman team nya yang lama, Kurokocchi.

Dan siapa namanya? Kira-kira Iso-?

"Isogai-chan!"

Ah itu namanya.

Murakami Ken, Ketua kelas, berambut cokelat dan bermata biru langit, seorang remaja laki-laki yang memiliki aura karismatik (Tentu saja dirinya sendiri jauh lebih karismatik, pikir Kise) berdiri di depan meja teman sebangkunya, senyuman terlukis jelas di bibir sang ketua kelas, Isogai berkedip bingung lalu menatap Murakami tanpa ekspresi. Kise diam-diam menyaksikan bagaimana interaksi antara ketua kelas dan teman sebangkunya.

Gadis di sampingnya menaruh manga di tangannya dengan perlahan ke meja lalu membuka mulutnya.

"Ah Inchou," Isogai mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan gugup.

Tunggu... _apa_?

Kise tidak pernah berpikir bahwa gadis disampingnya adalah seorang yang gugup.

Kise berpikir bahwa gadis teman sebangkunya memiliki sifat yang hampir mirip dengan Kurokocchi dan-

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya bagaimana kau mendapatkan volume tujuh manga Noragami?" Ketua kelas menunjuk manga di atas meja Isogai dengan jari telunjuknya, lalu tertawa sedikit sambil mengelus bagian belakang kepalanya.

Gadis disampingnya -Isogai berkedip setelah mendengar pertanyaan dari Ketua kelas, kemudian tersenyum pada Murakami, itu adalah senyum pertama yang pernah Kise lihat dari Isogai dan senyum itu bukan untuk Kise tapi-

"Oh, aku membeli ini di Tokyo, temanku di Tokyo mengatakan bahwa volume ketujuh sudah keluar di Tokyo, jadi aku pergi ke Tokyo untuk membeli ini," Isogai mengangkat manga nya sedikit lalu menepuk tangannya di atas meja dengan lembut, ia tersenyum dengan gugup pada Ketua kelas.

Dan itu pertama kalinya Kise mendengar Isogai mengatakan kalimat yang panjang. Kise sangat terkejut tetapi untung saja kedua orang tersebut tidak menyadari tatapannya.

Dan gadis itu juga berkata dia mempunyai teman di Tokyo, berarti dia bukan orang yang anti sosial seperti yang dipikirkan Kise.

Semua pikiran yang dipikirkan Kise tentang gadis yang sebangku dengannya adalah salah.

Bagaimana gadis ini selalu mengejutkan Kise? Dia hanya gadis biasa, bahkan beberapa penggemarnya lebih cantik daripada gadis disampingnya dan-

"Kau datang ke Tokyo sendiri hanya untuk membeli manga?" Murakami bertanya dengan perlahan-lahan, dia bukan satu-satunya orang yang terkejut mendengar perkataan yang baru saja keluar dari bibir Isogai.

Isogai mengatur posisi kacamata abu-abunya dengan gugup dan perilakunya mengingatkan Kise pada Midorimacchi.

"Umm...Iya," Isogai berguman "Um, apakah kau ingin meminjam ini?" Isogai mengangkat sedikit manganya "Aku bisa meminjamkan padamu besok Inchou."

Sang ketua kelas mengangkat tanggannya "Ah tidak, aku juga ingin membeli itu, aku ingin mengoleksi manga Noragami, tetapi pemilik toko manga yang menjual manga _terupdate_ di Kanagawa mengatakan bahwa volume ketujuh belum datang."

Kise melirik reaksi Isogai tetapi gadis itu hanya tertawa gugup dan kembali membenarkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Jika kau benar-benar ingin membelinya, aku bisa menemani kau ke Tokyo," Respon Isogai sambil menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal. Kise kembali dikejutkan dengan perkataan dari Isogai, gadis ini mau menemani seorang laki-laki ke Tokyo hanya untuk membeli manga? _What the hell-_ Tetapi Kise bisa mendeteksi nada tidak yakin pada suara gadis bersurai hitam tersebut.

Bagaimana bisa gadis ini terus mengejutkan Kise tetapi Kise bisa membaca gadis ini dengan mudah saat ia berbicara?

Murakami menggeleng kepalanya tidak setuju "Tidak usah! Aku menunggu manga nya tiba di Kanagawa saja, jika kau membeli manga ke Tokyo lagi, aku bisa menemanimu," Tawar Murakami dan tersenyum lembut pada Isogai.

Isogai berkedip dan tersenyum lembut,"Jangan khawatir, aku bisa membelinya sendi-"

"Tidak! Perempuan tidak boleh sendiri ke tempat yang jauh, terutama kota besar dan tidak aman seperti Tokyo!" Murakami berkata dengan tegas, bahkan Kise bisa melihat api berkobar dikedua mata birunya dengan sekilas.

Kise ingin mendengus, ia dengan mudah dapat menebak bahwa sang ketua kelas menyukai Isogai-

Tunggu... _apa_? Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang berkarisma seperti Murakami Ken yang tidak terlalu jauh memiliki karisma seperti dirinya sendiri, Kise Ryouta, menyukai gadis biasa dan sederhana seperti Isogai?

"Umm, Jika kau berkata demikian, baiklah kalau begitu," Balas Isogai dengan senyuman gugupnya. Murakami menyengir dengan lebar dan mata birunya berkilauan saat mendengar balasan dari Isogai.

Kise masih bisa mendeteksi nada tidak yakin pada suara Isogai.

Kise tahu bahwa gadis bersurai hitam itu terlalu gugup untuk menolak tawaran berapi-api dari Murakami. Tetapi gadis itu bisa menolaknya dengan sopan bukan? Atau gadis itu terlalu baik sehingga ia tidak bisa menolaknya?

"Kau bisa mengirim pesan padaku ketika kau ingin membeli manga ke Tokyo oke?"

"... Oke Inchou-"

"Panggil saja namaku Isogai-chan!"

"... Oke Murakami-san"

Kise melirik Murakami memberi senyuman terakhirnya pada Isogai yang membalas senyuman Murakami dengan sopan sebelum sang Ketua kelas duduk kembali ke bangkunya dan berbicara dengan teman sebangkunya. Senyuman dari bibir Isogai perlahan memudar, ekspresinya kini kembali datar seperti aspal, ia mengangkat manga nya, lalu membaca halaman yang tertunda ia baca.

Kise mengangkat alis kanannya dengan heran.

 _Jadi itu hanya sebuah topeng? Yang mana sebenarnya diri kau yang asli Isogai?_

Bagaimana gadis biasa dan sederhana ini susah untuk dibaca? Kise sendiri adalah salah satu orang yang memakai topeng untuk menutupi dirinya yang asli, selalu tersenyum dengan ramah pada penggemarnya tetapi senyuman yang ia berikan hanya senyuman palsu. Kise juga seseorang yang observasi dan penilaiannya selalu benar, kecuali saat pertama kali ia menilai Kurokocchi, ia menilai Kurokocchi dengan salah, dan itu membuat Kise kenapa ia tertarik pada Kurokocchi.

 _Dan gadis biasa ini membuat Kise juga tertarik untuk menggali apa sebenarnya di balik topeng milik gadis bersurai hitam itu._

 _Please review, favorite and follow!_

 _Maaf jika typo, kesalahan pada kata-kata atau ceritanya bikin bosan (semoga tidak) karena saya bukan penulis profesional_


	2. Chapter 2

"...jadi, kalian akan berpasangan dengan teman sebangku kalian untuk tugas ini-"

Tugas baru dan bekerja sama dengan teman sebangku? _Oh Yey._

 _Apakah kau mendengar nada sarkastik ku? Ha ha._

Ini pertama kalinya Kise diberi tugas kelompok dengan teman sebangku di kelas ini, bukan, tapi di SMA Kaijou ini. Dan teman sebangku? Siapa? Teman yang duduk disamping mu?

 _Oh._

Jadi, perempuan bernama Isogai itu akan berpasangan untuk tugas ini dengan Kise. Kise menarik kembali kata-kata sarkastiknya.

Oke, ini akan menjadi _tugas_ yang menarik.

Setelah Guru Bahasa Inggris keluar dari kelas, kelas mulai bising, orang-orang mulai berdiskusi dengan teman sebangku mereka. Kise melirik gadis disampingnya, gadis itu hanya mengeluarkan _Manga_ dari tas nya tanpa ekspresi.

 _Hey,_ apakah gadis itu mendengar apa tugas yang diberikan oleh Sensei tadi? Setidaknya dia memulai pembicaraan untuk tugas itu kan? _Haruskah_ Kise yang memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu?

Itu mudah, memulai pembicaraan adalah pekerjaan yang sangat mudah, tetapi untuk berbicara dengan gadis di sampingnya, tidak, untuk menyapa nya saja perut Kise mulai menggelegar seperti bunyi meriam, apakah karena dia terlalu canggung? Tidak.

Betapa bodohnya Kise.

Perutnya menggelegar karena ia lapar bukan canggung-

"Oy Kise!"

Kise menoleh pada sumber suara yang memanggilnya, dan melihat Kasamatsu-senpai berdiri di ambang pintu dengan kerutan di dahi nya dan menepuk-nepuk kaki kirinya di lantai.

Ujung kedua bibir Kise naik lalu ia beranjak dari kursinya "Kasamatsu-senpai! Mengapa kau datang ke kelas-"

Kise melihat Kasamatsu-senpai membuat kepalan tinju di tangannya-

"...apakah kau _kangen_ dengan ku Sen-"

 _BRUUK_

 _Oh aku tahu pukulan kasih sayang mu itu akan datang Kasamatsu-senpai._

"Sakiit Senpaaai! Hueee kau jahaaat!"

"Kise! Semua anggota tim sudah menunggu mu! Ayo kita latihan idiot!"

"T-tapi Senpai-"

"KISE!"

"Oke oke!"

Dan pada akhirnya Kise lupa dengan tugas kelompok Bahasa Inggris nya dan teman sebangkunya.

"Kasamatsu-senpaaai! Karena tadi kau menarikku begitu saja, aku tidak sempat makan! Aku ingin makan Senpaaai! Kau harus bertanggung jawab dan mentraktir ku!" Kise menarik tangan kanan Kasamatsu dan terus merengek seperti anak kecil.

Kise tahu tindakannya berlebihan.

Kise tahu bahwa Kasamatsu-senpai sangat kesal dan ingin memukulnya.

Tapi tanpa cara seperti itu, Kasamatsu-senpai tidak akan mengabulkan permintaannya.

 _TAAAK_

"Sakiiit Kasamatsu-senpai! Kenapa kau memukulku!"

"Kau terdengar seperti seorang masokis Kise," Sahut Moriyama-senpai, berjalan dengan santai di belakang Kise, disebelahnya Hayakawa-senpai mengangguk setuju.

"Ya benal! Kau sepelti sangat menikmatinya! Hahaha!" Pekik Hayakawa-senpai.

Kise berhenti lalu berkedip, menatap Hayakawa tanpa ekspresi

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan Senpai,"

"Tch-hahahahaha Hayakawa kau malah lebih parah! Ubah cara bicaramu terlebih dahulu, hahahahaha!" Moriyama-senpai tertawa terkekeh-kekeh sambil memukul punggung Hayakawa-senpai.

"Oi Moliyama! Sakit oi! Dasal! Kulang Ajal!"

"buAHAHAHAHAHA,"

Kasamatsu-senpai berhenti mendadak, melipat kedua tangannya, mata kanannya mulai berkenyut. Kise perlahan melangkah menjauh dari Kasamatsu-senpai, dan dia tidak ingin menjadi korban pertama.

Kise melihat toko ice cream.

 _Mungkin toko itu bisa menjadi tempat perlindungan untuk melindungi ku dari kemarahan Senpai. Dan untuk mengisi kekosongan perutku._

Kise menyelip masuk ke toko ice cream, lalu menyaksikan penderitaan para senpai-senpainya dari kaca jendela.

 _Semoga tuhan memberkati mu di akhirat nanti para senpai._

 _Terima kasih toko ice cream, kau melindungi ku dan aku bisa hidup dengan tenang, tidak terjun ke akhirat seperti senpai lainnya._

"OY DIAM!" Kise bisa mendengar suara raungan Kasamatsu-senpai ,dan dapat melihat dengan jelas muka Kasamatsu-senpai yang memerah marah, memukul satu persatu anggota Tim Kaijo termasuk Kouji-senpai dan Shinya-senpai yang tidak berdosa.

Huh, kapan terakhir kalinya Kise pulang bersama-sama Tim Kiseki no Sedai? Tertawa bersama?

Huh.

Kise tahu semua anggota Kiseki no Sedai berubah drastis, dan Kise tahu bahwa dirinya juga berubah dengan drastis. Tapi Kise tidak tahu proses perubahan seperti apa yang ia lakukan.

Mungkin hanya Kurokocchi yang menyadarinya. Heh, Kise tidak peduli, itu bukan salahnya kenapa ia berubah, semua orang berubah, tidak mungkin tetap sama seperti sebelumnya, berubah menjadi lebih baik atau berubah menjadi lebih buruk, tergantung pada individu masing-masing.

 _Kise tidak peduli._

"Permisi tuan, apakah kau ingin memesan ice cream? Jika iya, kau berada di tempat yang salah Tuan, Jendela bukan tempat untuk memesan ice cream," Kise mendengar suara asing dengan nada datar di belakangnya.

"Huh," Kise berputar lalu menunduk "Ah maaf! Iya aku akan memesan ice cream!" Kise mengeluarkan aura karismatik _mode on_ nya yang dapat membuat fans nya berteriak-teriak mengalahkan suara _Adele._

Dan tidak seperti yang Kise perkirakan dan tidak dapat dipercaya bahwa orang di depannya adalah Isogai.

"I-isogai?" Tubuh Kise mulai membeku, dan seperti tadi, perutnya mulai menggelegar seperti meriam.

 _ItuKarenaLapar,ItuKarenaLapar,ItuKarenaLapar._

"Isogai? Kebetulan sekali itu nama saya Tuan, apakah anda bisa membaca identitas seseorang dengan hanya melihatnya?"

 _Nada suara yang sangat berbeda._

 _Jawaban yang sangat berbeda._

 _Tetapi ekspresi wajah yang serupa._

Sangat berbeda saat terakhir kali Kise melihat Isogai berbicara dengan Murakami. Kise memang tidak pernah mendengar Isogai berbicara dengan nada datar dan jawaban sarkastik. Tetapi raut wajah yang tetap sama, di balik kacamata abu-abu mata ungunya sayu seperti orang kelelahan tapi menatap dengan tajam, ekspresi wajah datar seperti aspal, sama pada saat ia membaca Manga.

 _Sebenarnya kau orang seperti apa Isogai?_

"Tuan?"

"Ah iya, aku akan memesan ice cream vanilla dengan porsi sedang!" Kise menggigit bibir bawahnya dan tertawa dengan canggung.

 _Heh, bayangkan saja bagaimana kau bereaksi saat orang di depanmu menatap dengan mata seperti ikan mati, pasti kau akan memiliki reaksi yang sama sepertiku._

"Tuan ingin makan disini atau untuk dibawa pulang?" Tanya Isogai sambil mengambil catatan kecilnya, lalu menuliskan pesanan Kise di catatan kecil itu.

"Makan disini,"

"Oke, Tuan bisa mencari tempat duduk untuk makan, atau Tuan ingin makan sambil berdiri disini?"

Oi, jawaban seperti apa itu? Apakah kau benar-benar dibayar menjadi pelayan di toko ini dengan jawaban seperti itu ke pengunjung?

"Tentu saja aku makan sambil duduk," Kise mendengus lalu berjalan menuju tempat yang kosong di dekat jendela.

Kise berhenti sejenak.

 _Sejak kapan ia mendengus di depan seseorang? Ia selalu memakai topeng happy-go-go nya di depan orang-orang terlebih lagi orang aneh seperti Isogai._

"Hey Isogai!" Kise memanggil gadis bersurai hitam itu tanpa pikir panjang, gadis itu berjalan mendekati Kise sambil mengangkat alis kanannya.

"Ada apa Tuan?"

"Bisakah kau duduk sebentar? Aku ingin berdiskusi-"

"Tetapi aku seorang pelayan di toko ini dan harus bekerja, bukan untuk melayani mu saja-"

"...untuk tugas kelompok Bahasa Inggris,"

Isogai membuka bibirnya, lalu menutupnya lagi

"Apakah aku mengenal mu Tuan? Atau apakah kau bisa membaca memori seseorang?"

 _Apakah gadis seperti ini benar-benar nyata?!_

"Kau tidak tahu siapa aku? Kau tidak tahu bahwa aku sekelas-"

"Oh."

Kise menatapnya dengan roman muka yang tidak bergerak, lalu berkedip "Oh?"

"Oh. Kau Kise Ryouta, seorang model untuk majalah, salah satu anggota tim basket Kiseki no Sedai dari SMP Teiko, bersekolah di SMA Kaijou, masuk club basket SMA Kaijou, siswa kelas 1-A, duduk disebelah jendela dekat pintu dan disebelah seorang gadis berambut hitam dan mata ungu memakai kacamata bernama Isogai Yuuno dan-"

"Itu kau," Jawab Kise dengan nada tidak percaya, menatap gadis di depan nya dengan mata terbuka lebar dan bibir terbuka.

Kise sangat terkejut, ternyata Isogai mengenalnya, bukan hanya sebagai teman sekelas atau murid SMA Kaijou saja tetapi tentang model dan anggota tim basket pun ia mengetahuinya. Kise benar-benar salah menilai Isogai Yuuno ini.

Oh tunggu, jadi namanya Isogai Yuuno? Kise menatap tulisan kanji di kartu nama yang tertempel di bajunya. Yuuno? Kanji Yuu dengan arti jauh dan kanji No dengan arti berasal? Berasal dari kejauhan? Arti nama seperti apa itu?

"Jadi bagaimana dengan tugas kelompok Bahasa Inggris kita?" Tanya Kise, berusaha merubah topik pembicaraan.

"Maaf Tuan aku tidak bisa membahas hal itu sekarang pada jam kerja-"

"Oke oke, jam berapa kau selesai bekerja?"

"Kenapa Tuan bertanya? Apakah Tuan penguntit? Oh, mungkin untuk hari yang akan depan aku akan berhati-hati,"

Kise menatap Isogai yang tetap berekspresi datar dan mata seperti ikan mati. Mungkin itu terdengar kasar, tapi itu kenyataannya.

Kise tertawa.

Ia tidak bisa berhenti tertawa.

"Tuan? Apakah Tuan baik-baik saja? Apakah Tuan memiliki kerusakan pada otak? Tuan?"

"Menarik, kau gadis yang menarik Isogaicchi," Senyuman terlukis di bibir Kise, Mata kuningnya bersinar dengan gembira seperti anak kecil yang baru saja dibelikan mainan baru oleh orang tuanya.

 _Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang seperti ini, mungkin Kurokocchi, tetapi Kurokocchi tetap memiliki sifat seperti sifatnya yang asli terhadap orang lain, tetapi gadis ini tidak._

 _Dia memakai topeng seperti dirinya, jadi ini identitasnya yang sebenarnya?_

Dan Kise tahu kenapa alasannya bisa mendengus di depan Isogai dan benar-benar tertawa, bukan tertawa palsu di depan Isogai.

 _Karena mereka sama-sama mengetahui bahwa mereka memakai topeng untuk menyembunyikan identitas asli mereka, untuk apa menyembunyikan yang asli jika orang lain mengetahuinya?_

 ** _AUTHOR NOTES:_**

 _Haloooooo haiii ciaoooo, sudah berapa bulan saya tidak update? Maaf lambat update nya, karena saya ini pemalas, sibuk nonton anime, baca manga dan bingung update ff yang mana. Jadi saya update yang ini dulu karena plot-plotnya udah tersusun di otak saya._

 _Saya mengedit Chapter pertama, mungkin readers bisa melihat perbedaannya. Nama Inchou nya saya ganti dari Hanji Futo menjadi Murakami Ken._ _(Makaciw bini nya Ich*m*ru G*n yang ngasih nama)_

 _Apakah menurut readers Kise dalam ff ini OOC? Jika iya, mohon saran dan kritikannya agar saya bisa memperbaikinya, Point of View Kise itu susah dan menantang bagi saya (Karena sifat luardalam Kise itu beda. Sumber: Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei)_

 _Please Review, Favorite, and Follow!_

 _Maaf jika typo, kesalahan pada kata-kata atau ceritanya bikin bosan (semoga tidak) karena saya bukan penulis profesional._


End file.
